1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention related to computerized control systems for gathering sensor data from field units and triggering alarms or taking other actions based on the sensor data with respect to such control elements. More particularly this invention relates to multiple processor control units which are synchronized and evaluate sensor data for valid data.
2. Related Art
Many multiple processor control systems are available in the related art. These include systems as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,914 to Hashemi, et al. includes a multiple module processor which is controlled from a central computer station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,312 to Uebel, describes a two-out-of-three selecting facility in a three-computer system for a Triple Redundant Computer System which is especially suitable for use with microprocessors having a large number of outputs. The computers of the three computer system handle the same processor information in parallel, but exchange their results in an asynchronous manner and compares them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,055 to Mori, et al. describes a decentralized processing method and system having a plurality of subsystems of the same type which are connected to one another. Each subsystem has a diagnostic mean for diagnosis of failure in the other subsystems and functions to take suitable counter-measures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,641 to Horst, for a method and a apparatus for synchronizing a plurality of processors. Each processor runs off its own independent clock, indicates the occurrence of a predescribed processor event on one line and receives signals on another line for initiating a processor wait state.
However, the I/O architecture of the present invention is fundamentally different from prior systems, in that the prior systems rely on intelligent I/O modules, with one microprocessor per leg per module, while the present invention relies on centralized I/O logic, with one microprocessor per leg, controlling all the I/O modules. A degree of local intelligence on each I/O module is implemented through gate array logic, acting primarily as a slave to the main processor. This architecture reduces the component cost and eliminates the significant size of such system which are usually housed in a central location. A unique synchronization system keeps the local clocks in synchronization.
The present invention provides a system which is intended to operate adjacent the equipment being controlled.